Illness and Illusion…When we meet again…
by miss-otaku-kalie
Summary: Hitsugaya is ill, and he is very weak. Rangiku is looking after him for the time being. Kisuke Urahara comes to visit. Both Kisuke Urahara and Rangiku fall asleep while trying to take care of Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya then dreams of Gin, his past lover, who he is now trying to kill, and he can't help but want him one last time….


_Hi to the people on the World Wide Web!(^-^) _

_Hope you enjoy this fanfic3_

_By the way if you ever see "(blah …blah…blah…__ミス__-__お宅__, __おたく__-__時間__)" or (__ミス__-__お宅__, __おたく__-__時間__blah …blah…blah… (^-^))Just know it's my thoughts and or explanations. The Japanese characters in the brackets just mean: miss-otaku-Kalie. And anything in italics is thoughts of the characters or sarcasm expressed within this fanfic...ENJOY!_

**Illness and Illusion…When we meet again…**

_**Summary: **_ _Hitsugaya is ill, and he is very weak. Rangiku is looking after him for the time being. Kisuke Urahara_ _comes to visit. Both Kisuke Urahara and Rangiku fall asleep while trying to take care of Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya then dreams of Gin, his past lover, who he is now trying to kill, and he can't help but want him one last time…. _

"Ohhh captain! Your fever is up to 38.5 degrees" Rangiku looked worried as she held the thermometer out, so that Hitsugaya could see it. Hitsugaya was in a very venerable shape, he wasn't feeling at all well, and he felt weak lying in his futon.

"Rangiku?" Hitsugaya said while holding the piece of soggy cloth that was on his forehead only moments before. Rangiku smiled, and took the cloth form his hand. "I'll be back in a short moment!" she said in a sing song voice.

While Rangiku was out of the room, Kisuke Urahara peeped through the sliding door. Hitsugaya looked oddly at him, unsure how to respond. "You… *cough*…can come in …*cough*...you know!" Hitsugaya said whilst coughing. Kisuke Urahara walked into the room with a plain white plastic bag. "Hello, my little captain!" He said in a cheery tone. "What are you doing here? Go away, I'm sick!" Hitsugaya said coldly, as he sat up. Hitsugaya was wearing an oversized night shirt, which hung over one of his shoulders. This was slightly unusual dressing attire for Captain Hitsugaya as he would normally ware his night Tabi. "Awww, How cold? I'm only here to check up on my poor, weak captain. " Hitsugaya stared at Urahara. Veins started to pop as he got really heated. "THEN WHY IN THE FUCK ARE YOU UNDRESSING ME!" Hitsugaya screamed.

Urahara looked around making sure no one heard anything. Everything was still silent. "Phew~ Well… I…I thought that…Sweating is good to get rid of a fever" He scratched the back of his head with his right hand, while giggling slightly. "And you…You thought…YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD MAKE ME SWEAT BY TAKING MY CLOTHES OFF!" Hitsugaya said rather loudly while clutching onto his night shirt.

"Well, I did bring medicine" Urahara rustled his hand in the plastic bag, and held out a strange rod like shaped medicine around half the size of his pinkie. "Wow that's rather a big for medicine, how am I going to take it?" Hitsugaya stared at the medicine in Urahara hand. "Toshiro~" Urahara said. Hitsugaya looked up his eyes were sparkling, even though only dim light reached the two of them in the now, secluded room. "Please stick your ass out!" Urahara said with a huge perverted grin! Hitsugaya was enraged he raised his fist with the intention of knocking some sense into Urahara, but his punches were easily deflected, as they had no strength in them.

"AHHH! Why have that medicine when you can have this one!" Rangiku said from behind. Hitsugaya turned around shocked! "HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE WITH OUT ME NOTICING YOU!" She smiled devilishly, and held out a small box of the same rod like medicine, only this time, it was the **SPECIAL EDITION STRAWBERRY ADULT FLAVOUR!** "OMG! You are a genius Rangiku; I thought these were sold out!" Urahara said in excitement, examining the box. "They are, I bought the last box!" Both Urahara and Rangiku were off in their own world, after a while they both grew tired and fell asleep. Rangiku was sleeping on the floor, drooling, and Urahara had fallen asleep in a most awkward position.

"_Ahh~ those two are so loud"_ thought Hitsugaya, as he too shut his eyes and drifted off into his own dream word. "_Being ill, I hate it. When was the last time I was ill? I can't remember… dreams are the only times you can do anything and not leave a trace, my dream …~~."_ Hitsugaya woke up in a jolt, he looked around the room, it was late at night and Rangiku and Urahara were nowhere to be seen. "_Did they leave?" _Hitsugaya held his head in his hand. "Oh shit! That's why I hate being ill, I feel so weak…"

"Toshiro-kun~" a voice called out from beyond the paper screen sliding door. There standing in the door way was no other than Gin Ichimaru. "Humph" Gin smirked. Shocked and surprised Captain Hitsugaya grabbed his Zanpaktou (Hyorinmaru) from this side of his futon and unsheathed it. He ran towards gin aiming to slice his head off, however Gin was too fast and blocked Toshiro's pitiful attack with his own Zanpaktou. "Haa…Ah…" Hitsugaya panted, he hardly had any strength so this really took it out of him.

Hitsugaya backed away. "Dear Toshiro, don't you know it's dangerous to play with sharp objects" he said while sheathing his own Zanpaktou. "Ichimaru! You basted" Hitsugaya said under his breath. "You're weak…" Gin stated the obvious. "YOU FUCKING BASTRED! Why? Why don't you kill me already?" Hitsugaya fell to the floor in exhaustion, trying to catch his breath. "HN-N?" Gin Ichimaru gave Hitsugaya a wide smile.

"I came to check on you…" Hitsugaya bust out in laughter "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *cough* HAHAHA *cough cough cough *" Hitsugaya covered his mouth with both of his hands. "This is the worst! I feel like shit" He smiled. Hitsugaya looked away "Ichimaru? I feel like shit…And my fever makes my senses dull…I don't know whether I'm dreaming~ I still remember the you, I used to love~" Hitsugaya looked up into the slits of Ichimaru eyes, His face flushed. "A dream huh? So whatever happens now will be an illusion….No traces…Just a bad nightmare~"

Gin placed his cold hands on Hitsugaya's cheek and ran his fingers down his throat and smoothly, he unbuttoned Hitsugaya shirt. He was hot, Hitsugaya breathed heavily though his nose, his chest moved up and down in deep breath. The heat emanating from Hitsugaya was so intense that it felt like Ichimaru's fingers were melting, and Hitsugaya adored the cool sensation Gin gave him. For how long have they had these lingering feelings for each other? For how long have they longed to touch and feel?

"_Till we meet again~" _

Gin pushed Hitsugaya to the wall behind him, and slid down. "_He's already this hard?"_ thought Gin as he licked Hitsugaya's pink tip. "Hah…Hn~" Hitsugaya moaned. "You're so hot! Is it from your fever I wonder? Here and here too" Ichimaru started to run his fingers around Hitsugaya's hot entrance. "! You..F-fucking ba…srted!" Ichimaru smiled his wide smile. "It truly has been too long Toshiro~" Ichimaru ran his tongue down at the base and took Hitsugaya's member into his mouth. "ha…AH~ Ic..Ichi~" Hitsugaya came in Gin's mouth. Gin swallowed half of the cum down and suddenly kissed Hitsugaya. Their tongues danced and mingled in with Hitsugaya's cum .The feeling was so intense! They pulled away, Hitsugaya's eyes were still tightly shut and his face was a deep scarlet. "I'm guessing you have never tasted your own cum before right?" Gin teased.

"_That's the weird thing about dreams; the odd circumstances we're in cease to exist… It's just me and Gin… My lover from the dark side~"_

"_Dreams leave no trace…nothing…it's all an illusion"_

Gin held Hitsugaya and slowly lowered him onto his already erect rod. "ahhh~ah…" Hitsugaya let out an erotic voice as his entrance was piece by Gin huge rod. Gin clutched onto the little body while Hitsugaya wrapped his legs around Gin's torso. Hitsugaya licked gins neck seductively and bit it with force. It left a small purple bruise (hickey for my friend inufangoddess _ミス__-__お宅__, __おたく__-__時間_). "Haa..HaaHHhhh~ you de…serve that one." Hitsugaya said coldly, his face was blushed, and his eyes we're wet with tears. Gin could not help but feel hot for him.

"_After this nothing will remain….no trace to be found…we will fight to kill each other."_

"_Only now can I dream of you, the way I do~"_

"_I wish this was reality…but that would be too messy…why am I trying to talk myself out of this?"_

"AHHH~ummmm…~this is a dream" Hitsugaya whispered quietly trying to reassure himself.

"_It's all an illusion….I pray no one finds out"_

The night felt like a dream… Hitsugaya woke up and hugged his knees to his chest.

"_That was a nightmare"_

"Gin? Are you ok?" Captain Aizen Questioned

"Huh? Of course I am why would you ask?" replied Ichimaru walking off.

"That's quite a dark bruise you have on your neck, must have been very possessive of you" Captain Aizen said just loud enough for Ichimaru to hear him.

Gin Ichimaru smiled his wide smile of his…


End file.
